


People Do Crazy Things (When They're In Love)

by A_BadSpellr



Series: Fluffyverse [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Character Development, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Fluff, I accidentally gave my one off characters depth and now I can't stop, Love, Misunderstandings, They are vehicles for change, also I'm a sucker for pain, give them the angst so Olicity doesnt have it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_BadSpellr/pseuds/A_BadSpellr
Summary: Felicity learns more about the newlyweds that helped to bring her and Oliver together and learns a little bit about herself in the process





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers! I have a side story for you today! 
> 
> I have fallen in love with two of my OCs and I wanted to flesh them out a little in regards to Olicity. Karly and Elton will be vehicles for change and growth for Oliver and Felicity. They have the angst so Olicity can see it and learn from it.
> 
> Also I'm a sucker for the "We hurt each other but we also love each other too much" couples. Sue me.

The cup of coffee in her hands warmed her from her fingertips to her toes. She sipped, savoring the wonderful aroma and taste. The first taste of coffee was always one of Felicity’s favorite things in the morning. There was an explosion of warmth and flavor in it that always gave her a small sense of satisfaction and peace. Her first cup of coffee was her way of starting the day off right. Do something good for yourself, and the rest of the day will have a positive trajectory. The system worked well for her, though her current company didn’t seem to agree.

Karly Farrish, now Mrs. Karly Bishop, leaned on her elbows on the island in the kitchen, a curtain of dirty blond hair hiding her face. She swayed slightly, trying to balance herself without shoes on. Her cocktail dress from the night before shimmered in the morning sunlight. The soft but painful moaning gave away just how much she was hurting. Felicity didn’t have to see her bloodshot eyes and pale skin to confirm it. She poured a second cup and gently set it down in front of Karly, careful to make as little noise as possible. The other woman looked up at her, and slowly reached out for the cup. She breathed in the smell and took a tentative sip.

“Bless you,” she whispered. Her head tilted back as she savored the flavor.

“I’ve been there,” Felicity said. “I know how bad it can get without caffeine. Just drink some water with it or you’ll just end and angry and jittering.”

Karly nodded and keep taking slow sips. Felicity eyed her, trying to make sense of everything that had happened in the last fourteen hours.

***

Karly and Elton had come to Starling City to speak with Oliver about a possible partnership with one of the Bishop Group’s technology subsidiaries. Felicity had expected it to be an awkward meeting, one where the newlyweds spent the bulk of the time arguing with each other. A month removed from the wedding, the couple must have been nearing the end of the honeymoon phase. A sulking Elton and disinterested Karly having a business meeting with Oliver? Felicity shuddered.

The truth had been far stranger. When the two of them had stepped off the elevator and onto the Executive floor, Felicity had barely recognized them. Elton looked lighter. He no longer wore a scowl, though he still looked a little sheepish. Karly, on the other hand, wore a brilliant smile, one that looked and felt genuine. She had her arms wrapped around his left arm, talking excitedly to him about the possibility of the couple taking over a small part of the Bishop Group’s holdings and creating something new together. He had smiled guiltily and ducked his head, telling her that he wouldn’t be able to do any of it without his parents or her. Then, to Felicity’s amazement, Karly stopped him dead in his tracks, grabbed his tie and stuck her tongue down his throat.

The kiss was surprising, inappropriate and _very hot._ It made Felicity think about walking into Oliver’s office and doing the same thing to him. Then she felt his presence next to her and the temptation grew. She looked up at her boyfriend and smiled at his sparkling blue eyes and messy hair. He stared down at her and the world fell away for a moment, like it always did when they were in sync. She rested her head on his arm and entwined their fingers together. When Felicity looked back, Karly had broken the kiss and was giving Elton an epic stare down.

“Elton Dominic Bishop, you need to take credit for your efforts,” she had said in a serious tone. “You are great and you need to start believing it. Do you understand me?”

He gulped in a breath, trying to remember how to breathe on his own. He nodded once and gave her a weak “Yes, ma’am.”

She grinned and kissed him again, a gentle and intimate kiss that made Felicity think of a kiss in the snow under the moonlight. Oliver squeezed her hand; he must have had the same idea.

“Good,” Karly said, “Now let’s go show them all why I married you.”

Two hours later, Queen Consolidated and the Bishop Group had an agreement to fund a new reusable energy initiative. Oliver and Elton seemed to have moved past their issues and found common ground on more than just business. They spoke to each other almost like friends. And to top it all off Karly had decided that she wanted to be Felicity’s new “best female friend”.

It was a weird morning.

Then that night, right as Felicity’s cuddle session with Oliver was about to turn into a marathon of sex in his new loft apartment in downtown Starling, Elton and Karly showed up at their door, the latter completely slammed and laughing hysterically. Elton held her up by the waist and did his best to keep her steady, but she wiggled and moved so much that he had to put her on the couch.

“I’m really sorry about this,” he said softly, looking contrite, “We were at Verdant and I mentioned to the manager that I was a family member of yours. A man named John Diggle offered to bring us here.”

“Digg brought you here?” Felicity asked from the couch. Elton nodded and turned to look at Oliver again. Felicity examined him more closely out of the corner of her eye, trying to pin down just what was so different about him. He was still rail thin, but he looked more confident, more capable. He didn’t exude the same kind of power that Oliver did, but there was a quiet strength there, a strength of purpose. He was completely different from the man she had met at the wedding. Felicity imagined that he was like this because of Karly. She had to give him credit for that.

“Karly can get a little…aggressive when she drinks,” Elton said, “and I didn’t want her to embarrass herself in front of anyone. Also, the last time she had this much she was out by herself and she almost got hurt.” He paused and took a deep breath, scrunching his eyes shut. Felicity raised an eyebrow at that, trying to catch Oliver’s eye. He turned to her and mouthed “hospital.”

So, the last time Karly got like this she was in the hospital? Felicity pondered it for a moment. Then she remembered Marissa’s story from the wedding. Karly got drunk and met an old flame. Elton found her and got beat so bad they had to do emergency surgery. He must have been caught up in the memories. Her heart went out to him. It must have been difficult to have to relive that.

Elton took another deep breath and slowly opened his eyes. The forest green orbs showed pain, fear, self-loathing, but mostly concern. Felicity’s eyes widened in surprise when she realized what was happening. He was showing them that he was vulnerable. He wanted them understand how important it was to him that Karly was safe.

“Would you be willing to put us up for the night?” he asked.

Oliver had looked at him with understanding, like he knew what the other man was thinking. He nodded. Elton visibly sagged, relaxing now that he knew his wife would have a safe place to sleep.

“I don’t have much for you to sleep on,” Oliver said, moving toward the hall closet to pull out a spare blanket.

“I don’t need anything. If Karly is comfortable, that is all I care about.”

“Well, she is more than welcome to take the couch.  There is water and ice in the kitchen behind you if she needs it. I’ll grab an extra blanket for her.”

“Thank you, Oliver.”

“What about you?” Felicity asked, though she was pretty sure she knew his answer already.

“I’m fine.”

_Yup. Just like Oliver._

“But it’s a hardwood floor,” she argued. “That won’t be- “

“I don’t need it. I don’t matter. The only thing that matters is Karly.”

The vehemence in his tone surprised Felicity. Elton stood tall and held Oliver’s eye for several beats. The two men seemed to have silent conversation in the span of those three seconds. It was every bit as frustrating to Felicity as when Oliver and Diggle did it. Oliver smiled and handed Elton a large blanket, giving his cousin’s shoulder and hard pat and a quick squeeze. Elton nodded and moved to sit by Karly. Felicity realized that while the sleeping woman was dressed for a night on the town, her husband still wore the same suit from their meeting that morning. In fact, he looked like he had been dragged around the city by his tie. Maybe he had been, considering the make out session outside of Oliver’s office earlier. Felicity turned to follow Oliver to the bedroom, but curiosity overwhelmed her. She stopped to look over her shoulder one more time.

Karly snored softly, dead to the world. Elton smiled down at his wife as he covered her with a blanket and kissed her forehead. He sat with his back to the couch and rested his head near hers. She blindly reached out an arm and wrapped it around him, pulling herself closer to him as she gripped his shirt tightly. The action seemed to surprise him, like he couldn’t believe she would reach for him. Felicity climbed the stairs to the bedroom, leaving the married couple to their quiet moment.

As Felicity climbed into bed with the man she loved, settling into her spot with her head resting over his heart, she thought about Elton and Oliver. She had assumed that the two of them were completely different, but the more she saw, them more similarities she found. She didn’t know if it meant anything or not, but it only added to the mystery that was Karly and Elton Bishop. She hated mysteries; they needed to be solved.

***

Felicity drank her coffee across from Karly, who nursed hers with a shaky hand. Oliver and Elton were both nowhere to be found, even though it was Saturday morning. Felicity assumed Oliver must have taken Elton back to their hotel to get clothes for Karly. So why hadn’t they woken her and taken her with them?

“He wanted to let me sleep,” she mumbled, her voice scratching from her hangover.

“Huh?”

“I could feel you about to ask why they didn’t take me. Elton wanted to let me sleep. He does it all the time.”

“You don’t sound too happy about it,” Felicity said, her confusion evident in her voice.

“I’m not,” Karly said with a huff. “He’s always gone before I wake up. Breakfast will be on the table, or a note explaining why he left early. It’s so frustrating.”

“Your husband was just trying to be kind. What’s the problem with that?” Felicity said, turning to look at Karly. She just did not understand this woman. How could someone be so hot and cold with a person? One minute she is cuddling him, the next she is making out with him, then she’s mad that he did something nice for her. She made no sense.

“The problem is that I want to wake up next to him and he isn’t there! He is _never_ there!” she said, an angry glare boring into Felicity. “My husband is always doing things to try to make me happier, more comfortable, more _something._ He gives up his time, his happiness, and his comfort all so that I can have a little more. Well, I don’t want those things. I want _him._ I want him next to me every second I can have him, but he is too busy hating himself to even notice!”

She stalked away from the island, coffee and hangover both forgotten as she ranted and paced around the room.

“He let me walk all over him in college because he wanted to be near me. I only agreed to date him after my dad told me he came from money. I used him, verbally abused him, even openly flirted with other guys in front of him on a daily basis. But did he leave? No! He just yelled at me for not being careful around other men or apologized for not being better. Then I cheated on him and told him about it. When he tried to ask me why I did it he didn’t even seem angry; just sad and confused. I couldn’t take it anymore so I told him to leave me. And he said he wouldn’t because he was selfish and wanted to keep loving me, even if I wouldn’t love him back.”

She stopped pacing and stared straight at Felicity. Her eyes were clear and blazing with passion, the bright green color looking almost golden in the morning light.

“Do you have any idea what it is like to realize you love a man that hates himself? To try to be part of someone’s life when all they want to do is give it away for you?”

Felicity stopped dead; her head was suddenly full of images of Oliver when they first met; after he told her his secret, after the Undertaking, after killing the Count, even at the wedding. The little self-destructive moments and the deep rooted fears; they all sounded similar. The circumstances were different, but the four of them seemed to have more in common than she thought.

“Every day is a struggle to make him see his worth, to convince him that I am not going to leave him, to actually make him understand that I married him because I love him. I want him to do more than just try to make me happy,” she yelled, “I want him to _actually_ _be happy._ And, goddamnit I want to be the one that makes him happy!”

“Well,” Felicity said placatingly, “you asked him to marry you first, so that probably helped.”

Karly’s jaw snapped shut and her eyes widened in shock. Felicity watched a strange combination of emotions flit across the other woman’s face; surprise, hurt, anger, and then fear. The last confused Felicity even more. What the hell was going on?

“How did you know that?” Karly said, her voice cold and barely above a whisper.

“Your mother in law told me. She overheard you say it at the hospital. She told me you were very protective of Elton, like wouldn’t even let the nurses touch him protective.”

“Because they were all skanks,” Karly said, crossing her arms in a defiant stance. “I saw the way they looked at him, like they had a shot. There was absolutely no way I was letting one of them near him. He’s mine and no one is going to take him from me.”

“Ok, well I am not trying to take anything away from you, so maybe you could stop glaring at me like that?”

Karly took a menacing step forward before she realized what was happening. She stopped and took a several deep breaths to calm herself. When she had control again, she looked Felicity in the eye. Felicity could see the same emotions swirling in her eyes, the same ones that Elton had shown them last night.

“That day,” she said slowly, “I had tried to tell Elton that I loved him, but I was afraid of being rejected and chickened out. I got mad at myself and took it out on him. I screamed at him for asking about my day and my work. I…I said things I didn’t mean because I knew it would hurt. He didn’t fight back at all. He just took it all and asked me what was wrong. So, I told him I was done with him and left.”

Karly sat down on the couch and hung her head. Felicity brought their coffee over and sat down on her left. She handed her the still warm beverage and she accepted, cradling it in both hands.

“I went out drinking, trying to forget the things I said and the look on his face. God, I crushed him when I said it and didn’t even apologize. I just walked out like a fucking moron.” She shook her head and slugged back her coffee in one gulp. “I had too much drink and met someone I used to know at Princeton. We spent some time together, but when I tried to leave the bar he and his buddies grabbed me and pulled me outside. They kept telling me to just let it happen. That I would enjoy it.”

Karly’s hands started shaking and she stopped to collect herself. Felicity reached out and took one of her hands. Karly squeezed it and held on tight.

“Elton found me before anything happened. He told me to run so I did. I ran five blocks to the nearest cop and told him that a man was being attacked and needed help. He followed me back to the alley by the bar and when we got there…” Karly took in a huge choking gasp of air, her voice cracking as she fought back tears, “they were beating him with a metal bat. I heard his bones crack. He was covered in blood. They just kept hitting him and _he wasn’t moving…_ I almost lost him and it was all my fault.”

Felicity stared at the woman on her left, really seeing her for the first time. She always assumed that Karly was just a pretty face, but she never saw her as normal until now. This woman tried to take responsibility for her actions, even after hurting the people she cared about. She lashed out the people she wanted to love, because it was easier than sharing herself. She was afraid of being left behind by the one person she wanted to stay. Those sentiments really hit home.

“When we got to the hospital after the officers questioned me…I just couldn’t take it,” she said between sniffles, “I had to see him. I had to be with him. I needed him. When they finally let me see him, I couldn’t stay away. I had to climb into the damn bed with him and listen to his heartbeat myself, just to feel normal. I felt like I was falling apart if I wasn’t holding him. It went on like that for days. It was like I was going crazy. Honestly, it still feels like that’s sometimes…anyway, I asked him to marry me because I couldn’t let him go and I never wanted to but-”

“But he was asleep, right?”

“Yes.” She turned toward Felicity, her eyes still glassy but her voice strong. “Elton is amazing. When I was younger, I never wanted to see it because I was afraid. When I’m afraid of something, I get angry. Fear aggression, like with animals. But Elton always finds a way to calm me down and make me smile, even when I’m trying to hurt him.”

“Is that what happened at the wedding?”

“Yeah,” she said, ducking her head to hide her blush, “I’m really sorry about that. Elton was being pulled in so many different directions by so many people that I felt like he was abandoning me. I know it was stupid, but he was going to be _my_ husband. I just wanted him all to myself, but he was always doing something. So, I flirted with Oliver to make him mad. I’m sorry that it affected you. It was bitch move.”

“Apology accepted.”

Felicity watched Karly raise her head and slowly smiled. She went from being sad and broken to happy and hopeful in a just a few moments.

“I just want you to know that you never have to worry about me trying to go after Oliver or anything like that. Everyone sees the way you look at each other. I know what those looks means because that’s how Elton’s always looked at me. I’m happy for you both. But I wanted to ask you something, if you don’t mind.”

“Sure.”

“How do you do it? How do you keep yourself from being afraid?”

Felicity blinked several times, blindsided by the question. How did she keep herself from being afraid? She was constantly afraid; perks of being vigilante. She was afraid that Oliver or John wouldn’t come home, or that their identities would be exposed. She was afraid of the rumors and hateful voices in QC. She was afraid Oliver would see all her insecurities and leave her like her father did. She was always afraid of something.

“I’m always afraid,” she said gently, holding Karly’s gaze, “but I keep my head up and fight through it. Because the only way to keep moving forward is to face the fear.”

Karly’s smile grew bigger until it overtook her whole face. She set her cup down and, in a move that shocked Felicity, hugged her tight. Felicity sat still, unable to move.

“Thank you,” Karly said. “You have no idea how much I needed to hear that.”

With that Karly jumped up from the couch, buzzing with positive energy and a radiant smile. Her hair magically looked clean and vibrant and somehow, her makeup was still intact. Felicity felt a twinge of annoyance at that.

“Who are you and what did you do with the angry, hungover woman that was sleeping on my couch ten minutes ago,” Felicity said incredulously.

“She just remembered what it’s like to know that there is someone waiting for you when you come home, Karly said with a wink. Her smile suddenly turned salacious and her eyes took on a predatory gleam. “Now, I’m going to go find my husband, drag him back to our room, and ride him like a bull till I wear him out.”

“Yuck,” Felicity said, feeling herself gag, “Ok, seriously, T.M.I. We need to set up ground rules for these conversations.”

Karly shrugged one shoulder, still smiling.

“Thank you for talking to me. You’re a good person Felicity.”

“Glad I could help,” Felicity said.

Karly picked up her purse and headed for the door. With one last look over her shoulder, she waved to Felicity and left the loft. Felicity fell back onto the couch, laying down lengthwise. If every conversation with that woman was going to be this exhausting, how was this business partnership going to be? She shuddered again. Thinking about everything Karly had said; she could relate to some of it. The fear of losing the one you love, the bliss of being with them, the desire to touch them and feel them next to you; love wasn’t so different when you looked at it like that.

Karly’s need to be near Elton felt like her own desire to help Oliver. Felicity found a purpose through Oliver; Karly found hers through Elton. She devoted her days and nights to cleaning up the city; Karly devoted all her energies to making Elton happy. They were both a little crazy. But that’s what love was right? It made you do things you couldn’t explain for reasons that don’t make sense. Felicity couldn’t help smiling. Yeah, they weren’t so different really. People do crazy things when they’re in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay learning more about people and creating depth of emotion and flaws! Karly and Elton are not perfect at all; but they are the perfect way for me to show Oliver and Felicity some of the pitfalls to avoid. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
